Love, Anger and a Birthday present
by LuChan313
Summary: hmm ich würde sagen ihr last euch überraschen, hermine hat geburtstag..... achja fleur kommt auch vor femslash


Ihr kennt eh schon den ganzen Ablauf -.-.

die charas gehören nicht mir und auch nicht bri oder einer anderen person die das geschrieben hat.....

Die geschichte aber schon xD

**Love, ****Anger and a Birthday Present**

"Bist du wirklich sicher? Findest du nicht, dass ich sie doch offen lassen sollte?" Ginny seufzte leicht genervt, woraufhin Hermine noch nervöser in den Spiegel starrte und mit fahrigen Bewegungen an ihren braunen Haaren herumzupfte. Ginny hatte sie für sie geglättet und ihre sonst so eigenwillige Mähne in einen lockeren Knoten gezwungen und hochgesteckt.

Ginny, die hinter ihrer Freundin stand, packte sie an den Schultern und drehte sie herum. „Hermine. Du siehst wunderbar aus. Hörst du? Wunderbar!" Hermine lächelte unsicher und musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen ihre bereits wieder zuckenden Finger zurück zu ihrem Hinterkopf wandern zu lassen.

„Hermine…" Hermine lachte gezwungen und stand abrupt auf, wobei sie fast in Ginny gestolpert wäre. „Tschuldigung! Ah…wo habe ich nur meine Kette?" Hermine begann aufgeregt in ihrem Zimmer herumzueilen, ihre Wangen leicht gerötet. Für eine Weile sah ihre Freundin ihrem Treiben amüsiert zu, dann, als Hermine kurz davor war wirklich durchzudrehen, zauberte sie mit einem schelmischen Grinsen den gesuchten Schmuck hinter ihrem Rücken hervor.

„Ginny! Das ist nicht lustig! Ich dachte schon ich hätte sie verloren! Du weißt doch, das ist die Kette –!" „Die Kette, die dir Ron zu Weihnachten geschenkt hat, jaja, ich weiß. Auch wenn ich finde, dass sie nicht wirklich toll aussieht…" Hermine schaute sie pikiert an und jetzt konnte die junge Weasley das Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„Haha, wenn du dein Gesicht sehen könntest! War doch nur Spaß, reg dich wieder ab. Hier, ich helfe dir." Mit geübtem Griff legte Ginny Hermine die Kette um den Hals, während diese sich immer wieder über ihr seidenes Kleid strich, das schon längst keine Falten mehr hatte. Als Ginny fertig war und zurücktritt, warf Hermine noch einen Blick in den Spiegel über der alten Kommode.

Sie erkannte sich kaum wieder. Die hochgesteckten Haare betonten ihren schlanken Hals und ihr sonst ungeschminkten Augen blinzelten ihr ermutigten zurück. Das Rouge auf ihren Wangen tat ihrem Gesicht Wunder und ihre Lippen glänzten sanft, wie eine reife Frucht.

„Bereit?" Hermine nickte zögerlich und Ginny klopfte ihr beherzt auf den Rücken, sodass sie fast das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte. „Prima! Dann kann es ja endlich losgehen!" Ginny packte ihre Freundin an der noch immer leicht zitternden Hand und zog sie hinter sich her, die Stiegen hinunter und dann weiter ins Wohnzimmer, wo die anderen bereits ungeduldig auf die beiden Mädchen warteten.

Bei dem Geräusch ihrer Schritte wandte Ron seinen Kopf zu ihnen und öffnete bereits den Mund, um einen Kommentar über ihr spätes Erscheinen abzulassen, als sein Blick auf Hermine fiel. Der gelangweilte Gesichtsausdruck wurde von einem überraschten abgelöst und seine Wangen röteten sich, passend zu seinen Haaren. „He- Hermine! Ähm…wow! Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll." Jetzt drehten sich auch die anderen Weasleys und Harry zu den Mädchen um, einen neugierigen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

Hermine errötete leicht unter den intensiven Blicken der Jungen und Ginny nützte das schon fast peinliche Schweigen aus, um sich die Chipspackung aus Rons schlaffem Griff zu stibitzen. „Wie wäre es, wenn du ihre sagen würdest wie toll sie aussieht? Blitzchecker." Ron wurde noch röter, falls das überhaupt noch möglich war und murmelte unverständlich in seinen Schoß, woraufhin seine jüngere Schwester genervt die Augen verdrehte. „Typisch Ron."

Plötzlich begannen die Zwillinge lauthals zu lachen und nach kurzer Zeit fielen auch die Übrigen ein. Harry fasste sich als erster und ging zu Hermine, um sie zu umarmen. „Du siehst wirklich wundervoll aus, Herm. Kein Wunder, dass es dem armen Ron die Sprache verschlagen hat."

Ron, dem seine Reaktion auf Hermines Aussehen mehr als peinlich war, versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit von sich zu lenken, indem er mit unnötig übertriebenen Gesten zum Esstisch deutete. „Eh, wollen wir nicht essen? Wir haben schon alles gedeckt." Wie als Antwort begannen alle Mägen zu knurren und so setzten sie sich und begannen zu essen.

Bald war die Stimmung wieder ausgelassen und auch Hermine fühlte sich entspannt. „Und könnt ihr euch noch erinnern, wie Hermine Malfoy eine geknallt hat? So schnell hat er sich nicht mehr mit uns angelegt!" Hermine lächelte und tat so als ob sie Schuldgefühle hätte. „Ich weiß, das war furchtbar von mir…aber wisst ihr was? Wenn ich könnte, würde ich es gleich noch einmal machen."

Fred prustete und knallte mit einer Hand auf seinen Schenkel. „Hermine, hätte ich gewusst was für eine dominante Frau in dir steckt, hätte ich mich mehr um dich bemüht? Hättest du mal Lust auf einen Dreier? Ich und George sind für alles zu haben, weißt du?" Normalerweise wäre Hermine jetzt errötet, aber sie alle hatten bereits einige Gläser genossen und waren deutlich lockerer als gewöhnlich.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne, aber darauf kannst du lange warten! Ich hebe mir mein erstes mal für jemanden auf, den ich liebe!" Bei diesen Worten flackerte Rons Blick hastig zu der Brünetten hin, nur um dann schnell in sein Glass zu starren. Er hatte nie bemerkt, was für eine Schönheit in diesem Mädchen steckte und er schämte sich ein wenig, dass er sie bisher nie als etwas anderes als einen Kumpel wahrgenommen hatte. Vorsichtig lugte er abermals zu ihr hinüber und zufällig kreuzten sich ihre Blicke genau in diesem Augenblick. Ron fühlte einen plötzlichen Drang zu ihr zu gehen, aber als er aufstehen wollte, drückte ihn George wieder unsanft in seinen Stuhl.

„Bleib gefälligst sitzen! Wir wollen dem Geburtstagskind seine Geschenke geben!" Hermines Herz machte einen freudigen Sprung und vorfreudig leckte sie sich über ihre Unterlippe. In ihrer Kindheit musste ihre Familie häufig umziehen, auf Grund des Berufes ihres Vaters und sie blieben nie lange genug in einer Stadt, als dass sie Freunde gehabt hätte, die sie zu ihrem Geburtstag einladen hätte können. Umso mehr genoss sie jetzt dieses Beisammensitzen mit den Weasleys und Harry, die für sie wie eine zweite Familie waren. Es tat gut die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller zu haben, ihre bewunderten Blicke zu spüren. Endlich hatte Hermine das Gefühl gesehen zu werden und zwar nicht weil sie gute Noten bekam, oder jemandem aus der Patsche half.

Am Tisch häufte sich nun ein kleiner Haufen Geschenke und alle sahen sie erwartungsvoll an. Gerade als Hermine sich vorbeugen wollte, um sich das erste zu nehmen, klopfte es laut an der Tür. Hermine drehte sich fragend nach Ginny um, die aber nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Dann hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf. „Das muss Bill sein! Ich mache auf!"

Überrascht wandte sich Hermine wieder um. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Bill auch kommen würde. War er nicht verhindert?" Fred leerte den Rest seines Glases und setzte es dann achtlos zurück auf den Tisch. „Anscheinend hat er es doch noch geschafft zu kommen. Ist doch eh toll. Je mehr, desto besser." George nickte bekräftigend und dann grinste er Hermine schelmisch an. „Und wer weiß, vielleicht hat er ja noch ein heißes Mädel dabei."

Bei Georges Worten breitete sich ein dumpfes Gefühl der Vorahnung in Hermine aus und sie rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl herum. Könnte es sein, dass…Schritte näherten sich dem Wohnzimmer und Hermine schloss ihre Augen. ‚Bitte, bitte, tu mir das nicht an!' Sie wusste jedoch, dass ihre Bitten unerhört geblieben waren, als ein kollektives Seufzen seitens der Jungen ertönte und der Geruch von französischem Parfum den Raum einer Droge gleich erfüllte.

„Bonsoir. Verzeiht unsere späte Ankunft, es ging nicht eher." Hermine zuckte kaum merklich zusammen und tat weiter so, als ob sie interessiert aus dem Fenster blicken würde. Hinter ihr hörte sie Bills tiefe Stimme herzhaft Lachen. „Es wäre aber nicht so spät geworden, wenn du nicht eine Stunde gebraucht hättest um dich für ein Kleid zu entscheiden." Unwillkürlich drehte sich Hermine nun doch um und jetzt konnte sie auch die Reaktion der Jungen verstehen. Aber im Gegensatz zu deren Seufzen, musste sie ein entmutigtes Stöhnen unterdrücken.

Vor ihr stand Bill, in einem wahrscheinlich sehr teurem Anzug, seine roten Haare wie immer in einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz. Aber Bills gutes Aussehen schien nichtig zu sein gegenüber der Frau an seiner Seite. Das silberne Kleid, das sich wie eine zweite Haut an ihren wohlgeformten Körper schmiegte, ging nur bis knapp oberhalb ihrer Knie und der tiefe Ausschnitt zeigte mehr, als dass er verbarg. Ihr Gesicht, das eingerahmt war von silberblondem hüftlangem Haar, war zwar nur dezent geschminkt, aber dafür so, dass sein Effekt noch überwältigender war.

Wenn Hermine es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte sie gesagt eine leibhaftige Göttin stand vor ihr. Fleur bemerkte ihren ungläubigen Blick und ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem sarkastischen Lächeln, das Hermine Zornesröte ins Gesicht trieb. Fleurs Augen wanderten dann unbarmherzig langsam an ihr herunter, wobei sich das Lächeln immer weiter auszubreiten schien.

Weg. Jedes Gefühl der Euphorie, das Hermine in den letzten Minuten noch empfunden hatte, war einfach nur weg. Einen Moment zuvor noch hatte sie sich schöner als noch nie zuvor gefunden. Aber als sie sich jetzt mit Fleur verglich, kam sie sich wieder wie das unscheinbare Mädchen vor, das sie normalerweise immer war.

Fleur und Bill nahmen setzten sich gegenüber von Hermine an den Tisch und bald hatte sich eine rege Konversation entwickelt. Nur, dass niemand mehr Hermine beachtete, sondern alle Augen auf Fleur ruhten und die Konversation nur zwischen den Männern und der Französin stattfand. Der Stapel von Geschenken lag vergessen und unbeachtet noch immer genau vor Hermine, aber sie hatte keine Lust mehr darauf sie auszupacken. Schon gar nicht vor Fleur.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als ein glockenhelles Lachen ertönte, gefolgt von Rons Grölendem. Hermines Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, als sie zähneknirschend aufsah. Aber bereits eine Sekunde später wünschte sie, sie hätte es nicht getan.

Ron hatte sich bewusst weit nach vorne gelehnt, auf einen Ellbogen gestützt und Hermine war sich ziemlich sicher, warum er freiwillig eine derart unangenehme Pose in kauf nahm. Und Hermine war sich auch sicher, dass Fleur wusste warum. In diesem Augenblick beugte sich Fleur ebenfalls nach vorne, wobei sie der gesammelten Runde, inklusive der Brünetten, einen ziemlich tiefen Einblick in ihren Ausschnitt gewährte. Langsamer als nötig griff die Französin nach dem Glas, welches am weitesten von ihr entfernt stand und das zufälligerweise Hermines war.

„Entschuldige mal! Das ist mein Glas! Hol dir doch ein eigenes!" Wieder kreuzten sich ihre Blicke und Hermines Atem stockte in ihrer Kehle, als sie den triumphierenden Ausdruck in Fleurs Augen bemerkte. ‚Verdammt! Das hat sie mit Absicht getan!'

Ron, ganz der Gentleman, sprang sofort auf, wobei er fast über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert wäre und machte sich eilig auf zur Küche. Wenige Sekunden später kehrte er wieder zurück, ein neues Glas in seiner Hand, das er etwas zitternd Fleur entgegenstreckte, die ihre Augen von Hermine abwandte und sie stattdessen auf Ron richtete, der sofort errötete. Ein würdevolles Lächeln breitete sich auf Fleurs Gesicht aus und wie eine Prinzessin nahm sie das ihr entgegen gestreckte Glas entgegen, nur um es unbeachtet vor sich hinzustellen.

„Danke, Ronald. Es freut mich, dass du so aufmerksam bist." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und für einen Augenblick sah es so aus, als ob er auf der Stelle in Ohnmacht fallen würde. Hermine, der keine Einzelheit entgangen war, schäumte innerlich vor Wut. Abrupt stand sie auf und das unangenehme Kratzen des Sessels zog die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sie.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da." Harry, der wohl gemerkt hatte, dass etwas nicht stimmte, wollte etwas sagen, aber Hermine war bereits verschwunden und stürmte wütend Richtung Toilette, wo sie sich einschloss. ‚Verdammt, Ron! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sich dieser…Trottel so an der Nase herumführen lässt! Merkt der denn nicht, dass sie nur mit ihm spielt?' Sie lehnte sich schwer gegen die Tür, den Kopf nach hinten gebeugt und die Augen geschlossen.

War ja klar, dass es ihr nicht vergönnt gewesen war auch nur einmal etwas genießen zu können. Etwas glitzerte in dem fahlen Licht, das durch ein kleines Fenster an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hereinströmte und als Hermine hinunterblickte, merkte sie, dass es Rons Kette war. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, riss sie sie von ihrem Hals und ballte ihre Faust so fest darum, dass es wehtat.

‚Was dachte ich mir eigentlich? Ich und Ron? Der läuft bei dem Anblick einer schönen Frau schon in jede Laterne. Und all die Jahre hat er mich nicht einmal als Mädchen gesehen. Alles was ich für ihn war ist sein Hausaufgabenverbesserer…' Hermines Kehle schien sich zu zuschnüren und ihre geschlossenen Augen brannten. „Wieso…wieso kann ich nicht glücklich werden?"

Etwas stieß gegen die Klotür und Hermine zuckte erschrocken zusammen, wobei sich der scharfe Anhänger der Kette noch tiefer in ihre Haut drückte und sie einen Schmerzensschrei unterdrücken musste. Ein undeutliches Murmeln drang zu ihr herein und Hermine legte ihren Kopf gegen die Tür, um besser hören zu können.

„Komm schon, Bill wird auch nichts erfahren!" Hermine versteifte sich, als sie Rons Stimme erkannte. Er würde doch nicht…"Verdammt, wieso nicht?" Ein glockenhelles Lachen war die Antwort auf seine verzweifelte Frage und in diesem Augenblick starb etwas in Hermine. Sie riss die Tür auf und Fleur, die von Ron gegen die Tür gedrückt worden war, verlor das Gleichgewicht und wäre gefallen, hätte Hermine sie nicht ziemlich unsanft gestoßen, als sie sich an den beiden vorbeidrückte.

Das letzte was sie sah, war Fleurs überraschter und schuldbewusster Gesichtsausdruck, als sie eine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte. Oder eher nach Ron. „Hey, Hermine! Pass doch auf, du hättest ihr wehtun können!" Hermine wollte ein ungläubiges Keuchen ausstoßen, aber es hörte sich eher wie der Schrei eines verletzten Tieres an.

Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen rannte Hermine aus dem Fuchsbau hinaus, eine Hand hart gegen ihren Mund gepresst, um das Wimmern zu unterdrücken, das in ihrer Kehle hochstieg wie eine unaufhaltsame Kraft. Sie rannte, bis sie nicht mehr konnte und lies sich einfach gegen eine alte Eiche fallen, die sie mit beiden Armen umklammerte, als ob der Baum wenigstens etwas von ihrer Frustration wegnehmen könnte.

Jeder Atemzug lies Hermine einen stechenden Schmerz durch ihre Seiten laufen und ihr Herz hämmerte wie verrückt gegen ihren Brustkorb. Von der Hand, die noch immer Rons Kette umklammert hielt, tropfte langsam Blut hinunter und ein dumpfes Pochen zog sich ihren Arm hinauf. Ein Beben lief durch ihren Körper. Dann noch eines. Und bevor Hermine es wusste, lachte sie unkontrolliert, das Gesicht gegen die glatte Rinde des Baumes gepresst.

Sie lachte solange, bis Tränen ihre Wangen hinunterliefen und ihr ganzes Makeup verschmiert war. Sie lachte, weil sie sich erbärmlich vorkam. Erbärmlich und bemitleidenswert. Was tat sie hier eigentlich? Wie oft hatte sie schon Gefahren getrotzt, das Unmögliche möglich gemacht? Und hier war sie, in Stöckelschuhen und mit geröteten Augen, weil sie weggelaufen war, vor…vor was eigentlich?

Fleur? Ron? Oder…ihr selbst? War es nicht ihr verkümmertes Selbstbewusstsein, dass sie förmlich weggezogen hat, von dieser Frau, die so anders war als sie selbst.? Fleur, perfekt in jeglicher Hinsicht. Makelloses Aussehen, selbstsicherer Charakter, brillante Zauberin. Aber war sie nicht auch selbstsicher? Hatte sie nicht unzählige Male bewiesen, was in ihr steckte?

Und doch war da nichts. Sie fühlte sich akzeptiert, aber nicht geliebt. Sie hatte Freundschaft, aber sie wollte mehr. Mehr vom Leben, mehr von sich selbst. Das war es nämlich, was sie weggejagt hatte. Durch Fleurs Präsenz war es, als ob Hermine ein Spiegel vorgehalten worden wäre, der ihr ihre gesamten Unsicherheiten und Ängste gnadenlos vorhielt. Tarnen und Täuschen. All das gab es nicht, wenn die Französin ihr nahe war und sie mit diesen durchdringenden blauen Augen anstarrte.

Hermines hysterisches Lachen endete so plötzlich, wie es begonnen hatte und was blieb war Resignation. Sie seufzte und lies sich auf den Boden sinken, ihr teures Kleid vergessen. Sie zog ihre Knie hoch und vergrub ihren Kopf in ihren verschränkten Armen und für eine Weile saß sie nur regungslos da, die angenehme Nachtluft genießend.

Strähnen ihres Haares hatten sich aus dem sorgfältig hochgesteckten Knoten gelöst und kräuselten sich an den Seiten ihres Gesichtes hinunter. Geistesabwesend hob sie ihre Hand, um eine Locke zurückzustreichen, als ihre Nase einen sanften aber unweigerlich da seienden Blumengeruch auffing. Für einen Moment hing ihre Hand reglos in der Luft, dann lies sie sie achtlos wieder fallen.

Hermine lächelte traurig und blickte weiterhin gerade aus, ohne aufzusehen. „Lustig, dass ausgerechnet du mir gefolgt bist. Ich hätte eher mit Harry, oder den Zwillingen gerechnet. Oder bist du nur gekommen, um mich auszulachen?" Hermine erhielt keine Antwort. Nicht, dass sie eine hören wollte.

Ein unerwarteter Windstoß löste mehr Strähnen ihres Haares und für einen kurzen Moment konnte Hermine nichts sehen. Als sich der Wind wieder gelegt hatte, war der Blumengeruch stärker und als sie ihre Augen langsam öffnete, kniete Fleur nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihr, einen undefinierbaren Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht.

Hermine löste den direkten Blickkontakt und sah stattdessen in den Himmel hinauf, der voll mit Sternen war. In dieser Nacht war der Mond ungewöhnlich gut zu sehen und sein sanftes Licht schien Fleur eine engelsgleiche Aura zu geben, die ihren ganzen Körper einhüllte und sie unwirklich leuchten lies.

„Dein Kleid wird dreckig werden. War sicher teuer." Wieder erwiderte Fleur nichts und wieder war es Hermine egal. Für diese Nacht war ihr alles egal. Und danach…sie würde sehen. Etwas berührte sanft ihre verletzte Hand und umfasste sie zögerlich, um sie von Hermine wegzuziehen.

„Du blutest…" Hermine hatte den Schmerz nicht einmal gefühlt und als sie jetzt auf ihre noch immer blutende Hand sah, hob sie nur halbherzig eine Augenbraue in Überraschung. Fleur hatte ihre Augen nicht von ihrem Gesicht gelassen und als sie die unbekümmerte Reaktion der Brünetten sah, zogen sich ihre Augenbrauen verärgert zusammen.

Für einen Moment dachte Hermine, die Französin würde sie anschreien, oder schlagen, oder sonst irgendetwas machen. Und fast wünschte sie es sich. Es würde ihr einen Grund geben aus dieser Emotionslosigkeit auszubrechen und weiterzulaufen, bis sie nicht mehr konnte. Aber Fleur tat nichts dergleichen, sondern öffnete stattdessen mit ihrer zweiten Hand vorsichtig Hermines Faust. Beim Anblick der blutverschmierten Kette, weiteten sich ihre Augen überrascht und ihr Kopf ruckte nach oben, um Hermine geschockt anzusehen. „Was…?"

Hermines Lippen verzogen sich zu einem ironischen Lächeln, als sie auf das goldene Herz an der Kette hinuntersah, das von dem Rot ihres Blutes befleckt war. Wie… passend. „Ein Geburtstagsgeschenk von Ron. Ich glaube, ich brauche es nicht mehr. Willst du es haben? Es ist sehr schön, meinst du nicht?"

Bevor Hermine protestieren konnte hatte Fleur sie gegen sich gezogen und streichelte immer wieder ihr Haar, das sich nun vollends gelöst hatte und sich in seiner üblichen leicht buschigen Art Hermines Rücken hinunterkräuselte. „Es tut mir so leid, Hermine…so leid."

Das Lächeln verschwand und Hermines Unterlippe begann zu zittern und sie musste ihre Augen schließen, um gegen den plötzlichen Drang anzukämpfen abermals loszuweinen. Fleur hielt sie noch für einige Minuten und langsam beruhigte Hermine sich wieder und entspannte sich in Fleurs fester Umarmung. Als sie schließlich wieder sprach, war ihre Stimme heiser und ruhig. „Danke, Fleur. Alles ist wieder in Ordnung."

Fleurs Hand stoppte abrupt und umfasste stattdessen Hermines Gesicht, sodass diese nicht anders konnte als sie anzusehen. „Nein, nichts ist in Ordnung. Und es ist meine Schuld. Aber ich wusste nicht wie…"

„Wie was?" Fleur senkte ihren Blick und ihre Hand rutschte an Hermines Gesicht hinunter. Hermine wartete noch eine Weile, aber es schien nicht, als ob Fleur ihr noch etwas zu sagen hatte und so stand sie langsam auf. „Wie auch immer. Ich gehe dann mal zurück. Ich bin müde."

Sie wollte sich umdrehen, aber Fleur sprang auf und blockierte ihren Weg. „Warte! Ich habe etwas für dich." Und rasch drückte sie Hermine etwas in ihre unverletzte Hand. Verdutzt blinzelte Hermine auf das kleine Viereck in ihrer Hand hinunter und dann wieder zu Fleur hinauf, die sie etwas verunsichert anlächelte.

Hermine schob ihren Fingernagel unter den Deckel, um die Schachtel zu öffnen und zu ihrer Überraschung lag darin nur ein geschliffener Stein, der im Mondlicht grün zu schimmern schien. „Danke, aber, was ist das?"

Fleur nahm den kleinen Stein heraus und sofort änderte er seine Farbe und schimmerte rötlich. „Ein magischer Stein. Er wurde seit Generationen in der Familie weitervererbt. Ich will, dass du ihn jetzt bekommst." Prompt schüttelte Hermine den Kopf und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Nein. Das kann ich nicht annehmen."

„Zu spät. Es ist bereits deiner. Er reagiert nur noch auf dich. Hier…" Fleur drückte den Stein wieder in Hermines Hand, woraufhin er wieder seine ursprüngliche grüne Farbe einnahm. Interessiert betrachtete Hermine den Stein aus der Nähe. „Er reagiert nur noch auf mich?"

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie Fleur nicken. „Soweit ich weiß ist es der einzige Stein seiner Art auf diesem Kontinent. Vielleicht sogar auf der ganzen Welt. Er…sucht sich einen Besitzer und zeigt diesem was andere für ihn empfinden."

„Ah…deshalb der Farbwechsel." Hermine schielte fragend zu Fleur hinauf, die sich aber weggedreht hatte, sodass Hermine ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen konnte. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihrer Hand aus, die den Stein noch immer umschlossen hielt und ein unhörbares Flüstern schien von ihm auszugehen und Hermines Wangen wurden von einer leichten Röte überzogen. Rot wie Blut und Schmerz. Oder Rot wie…

„Hermine. Schließ deine Augen. Ich habe noch etwas für dich." Hermine war zu verwirrt, um lange über Fleurs Bitte nachzudenken und schloss schnell ihre Augen. Ein paar Sekunden geschah nichts. Dann begann der Stein wärmer zu werden und pochte sanft gegen Hermines Handfläche. Im selben Moment war sie von Blumengeruch und zwei weichen Armen umgeben und gegen ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen konnte sie Fleurs Atem spüren.

„Excuse-moi…" Und dann waren weiche Lippen auf ihren und das Pochen verwandelte sich in einen Stakkato von Gefühlen, die alle auf einmal ihren Verstand angriffen. Ihr Herz pochte mindestens genauso wild wie der kleine Stein in ihrer Hand, der sich inzwischen blutrot gefärbt hatte. Rot wie Liebe.

Wie betrunken erwiderte Hermine Fleurs Umarmung und ihre Umgebung hörte auf sich um sie zu drehen. Sie war gefallen und wäre nie wieder aufgestanden, hätte nicht jemand die Hand nach ihr ausgestreckt und sie wieder hochgezogen, nur um sie umso weiter hinauf zu heben, als sie es sich je erträumt hätte.

Fleur endete den Kuss und strich zärtlich über Hermines Wange, wobei sie sie liebevoll anlächelte. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Hermine."


End file.
